the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zummi Gummi
Zummi Gummi is one of the main characters from Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Background Zummi is an aged bear who is initially the Gummi-Glen "Keeper of Gummi Wisdom". Early in the series, he gains a Gummi-Medallion which he uses to perform spells from his magic book, making him the group's magician. Zummi tends to be forgetful and has a tendency towards spoonerisms when he is stressed, both of which affect his magical abilities. He is also known to suffer from a fear of heights. Role in the series At the beginning of the show, Zummi is part of a small caretaker colony who live at the ancestral home of the Gummi Bears, Gummi Glen. Though the colony once was fairly large, it has since dwindled, along with the Gummi's knowledge of their past. After an encounter with a boy named Cavin, Zummi gains a Gummi Medallion. The medallion not only allows Zummi to open "The Great Book of Gummi," which contains all the knowledge of the Gummi Bears, but allows Zummi to perform magic. Alongside the other Gummis, Zummi works to protect the nearby kingdom of Dunwyn from the villain Duke Igthorn. Despite being addle minded from time to time, Zummi is a passionate caretaker of the Gummis of Gummi Glen, their kind's history and the great book of Gummi. Upon finding Cavin for the first time, Zummi saw that Cavin could be trusted to guard their secret. Zummi would write down spells on paper from the book to take with him on outings, which would sometimes get them in trouble (when Zummi made weeds in one of the rooms of Gummi Glen grow instead of disappear, shrink a barrel that he and Cubbi and Gruffi were trapped in, and make Calla's voice higher instead of lower when she posed as Duke Igthorn, but turned it around and made Igthorn's voice higher at Sunni's behest). He considers Gruffi to be his best friend, which is returned despite Gruffi's pride. When a visiting Wizard from another dimension named Dom Gordo of Gent was causing havoc outside of Gummi Glen looking for the magic key that Duke Igthorn stole and hid from him to blackmail him into helping the Duke conquer Dunwynn Castle. Zummi had found the key in the room that he and Gruffi were pruning. At first, Zummi asked if they could help the wizard, but things descended into a duel of two wizards. With Gruffi's help, they drove Igthorn off and helped Dom Gordo get back to his realm after Igthorn broke their agreement. Zummi gave Dom his key back which he had tried to tell him in the first place. Zummi is also afraid of heights, but he had to get over it in order to save Gruffi and Grammi after a thief stole the Great Book of Gummi. Darkwing Duck Zummi made a cameo in the Darkwing Duck episode, "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" as a stuffed animal. Disney Parks During the time of The Disney Afternoon, Zummi and the other Gummi Bears made frequent appearances at the Disney Parks. One attraction Zummi appears as parade in Hooray for Disney Stars Parade ''in 1989, and was a primary part of was ''Mickey's Magical TV Show at Mickey's Starland in Walt Disney World in May 1990. Him and Gruffi would appear in the show as Zummi would perform magic. By the fourth quarter of 1990 when The Disney Afternoon premiered, he became a solo character. Then he was removed from the show when Darkwing Duck was added in 1991. Since the end of the run of The Disney Afternoon, Zummi and the other Gummi Bears have not made any appearances at any Disney Park for many years. Like the other Gummi Bears, Zummi is a retired character. Category:Characters Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Males Category:Bears